Mafia control
by anySuzuki
Summary: En un mundo donde el poder es lo que más importa, incluso las relaciones amorosas pueden tratar de dominación y control. ¿Pero inteligencia contra fuerza? ¿Quién es el ganador? Además "Esto no es una relación amorosa, solo considero si debo o no asesinarte por aprovecharte de mi" SuzaLulu oneshot


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío como siempre. Por otro lado, bienvenidos a "Imperial Yakuza" próximo proyecto no yaoi en en longfic, pero con este tipo de Oneshot y side-stories para el deleite de mis fangirls. Sí, lo que van a ver aquí es yaoi del lindo n.n pero pueden darse una idea de la relación y personalidad de los protagonistas.**

**Sin más, disfruten. Tomen un kleenex para sus hemorragias y no manchen el teclado.**

* * *

**Code Geass: Imperial Yakuza**

**Oneshot**

**Mafia control**

La noche estaba bastante entrada como para que cualquiera se diera cuenta de la atropellada llegada de dos habitantes de la villa, entre maldiciones y otros cuantos golpes. _Era increíble que a estas alturas del juego todavía no aprendieran a llevarse bien, _pero Suzaku tenía sus razones que aunque poderosas, se convertían en _nada _al enfrentarlas a la lógica egoísta de Lelouch.

-Casi logras que nos maten esta vez ¿Sabes? Podré tener una buena condición y reflejos envidiables pero tus ideas suicidas los prueban de manera cruel-

Dicho japonés estaba harto de las situaciones la borde de la locura que tenía que enfrentar con su protegido. Pero tampoco renunciaría para darle a Lelouch la satisfacción de deshacerse de él.

_Todos pensaban lo mismo además, _siendo hijo del Primer Ministro japonés _¿Qué diablos hacía con la mafia Britannian? _¿Era un juego? ¿Un reto? _¿Un acto de rebeldía?_

Nada de eso, pero lo tendría que probarlo por su cuenta.

-Si tus magníficas habilidades no se pueden adaptar a mi forma de trabajo sabes dónde está la puerta- apuntó Lelouch deshaciéndose de su saco y colgándolo en una percha cercana. Después comenzó a enrollar las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos revisando el daño causado en sus brazos.

Una de las cejas de Suzaku saltó de su lugar de manera indignada.

-Mis habilidades no incluyen poder trepar por paredes de edificios o una piel antibalas. Lelouch maldito bastardo, debes de pensar en el bienestar de tus hombres-

_Que se atreviera a hablarle así al hijo más querido de Pápa no era una brillante idea, _pero Lelouch no se inmutaba en lo absoluto. Al contrario, una plática tan estúpida como esa era incluso revitalizante.

Sonrió.

Lentamente se giró para quedar frente a frente con Suzaku y su sonrisa no menguaba un solo instante. De hecho, que sonriera de esa manera tan fresca y bella hacía que el japonés tragara gordo creyendo esta vez que había metido las cuatro y recibiría una bala en medio de los ojos como esas que Lelouch tanto amaba obsequiar a sus enemigos.

-¿Velar por el bienestar de mis hombres?- repitió Lelouch de manera pensativa mientras se acercaba a un paso bastante lento, incluso torció la boca aparentemente pensando en lo que había dicho. Solo que al llegar a Suzaku, enredó ambas manos alrededor del cuello del japonés, desapareciendo cualquier intento de huída o espacio a cualquier otra cosa. -¿Crees que no me interesa la seguridad de mis hombres?- repitió Lelouch con un tono inocente con toques de decepción.

Todo lo que Suzaku podía pensar era que estaba muerto, _Lelouch no estaba explotando sobre él de manera cruel como siempre lo haría._

-Cuando _mis _hombres…- ronroneó Lelouch en el cuello de Suzaku –No pueden protegerme, no merecen que yo los proteja- finalizó, su voz endureciéndose al punto en el que cualquier sensualidad había desaparecido convirtiéndose en grave y amarga. Con una de sus manos haló de los cabellos de la parte trasera de la cabeza de Suzaku haciendo que el japonés levantara la vista entre adolorido y retado por semejante acción.

Los ojos de Lelouch no se separaban un solo segundo de los de color esmeralda mostrando su completa decepción al estar en semejante situación.

-Dime, Suzaku ¿Estás seguro de que soy yo el que está mal, haciendo lo que es necesario cuando es necesario? ¿O acaso eres tú tratando de culpar en mí tus inexistentes habilidades de supervivencia o que tu cerebro no pueda procesar en tiempo y forma una orden _que-?_

Suzaku jaló su cabeza fuera del agarre de Lelouch en su cabello, pero simplemente moverse no lo callaría. _No si no le cortaba cualquier fuente de oxígeno. _Así que lo siguiente que hizo fue tan estúpido como arriesgado, tomar el rostro del _demonio de la mafia _con ambas manos y acercándolo de manera apasionada aprisionando su lengua que gustaba burlarse de él.

_Lelouch tenía un punto entonces, Suzaku no pensaba entre acción y reacción. _Pero eso al japonés no podía importarle menos cuando había descubierto la manera rápida y eficaz de cortarle las palabras al Britannian.

_No es como si lo estuviera disfrutando. . . del todo._

Solo era estrategia.

Al separarse de Lelouch y abrir los ojos, el rostro del Britannian estaba encendido en un rojo bastante vivo mientras trataba de fulminarlo con la mirada, pero parecía que Suzaku le había robado por completo las palabras.

_¿Eso… eso era una victoria sobre Lelouch?_

Se escuchó el arma del britannian siendo cargada con una sola mano y luego el japonés sintió la punta de la pistola enterrándose en su costado derecho. El eco que había hecho en la vacía villa era aterrador, pero más que cualquier otra cosa se daba cuenta de cómo terminaría su aventura.

_Después de todo sí iba a morir por su insurrección. _

Lelouch entrecerró los ojos bastante molesto por la manera tan baja en que se habían aprovechado de él, pero aún así quería un motivo que le dijera que no debía atravesarle de derecha a izquierda el cuerpo del japonés.

_Un solo motivo para dejar pasar que Suzaku lo había besa-_

El ojiverde haló de nuevo la cabeza de Lelouch y bajó la suya a una velocidad que los hizo colisionar de manera dolorosa antes de caer víctimas del momento de lujuria.

_Estábamos hablando de Suzaku._

"_Cabeza-hueca Suzaku"_

* * *

Seguro Lelouch pensaba en que perdonarlo a estas alturas ya no era una opción. Sobre todo cuanto Suzaku arrebató el arma de sus manos y la lanzó lejos estrellándose con las escaleras. _Ni siquiera le dejó decir que se podría disparar sola por semejante acto, _así que la bala que salió por su cuenta haciendo un pequeño agüero a sus pies, solo hizo que el corazón de ambos se brincara un latido con la adrenalina de manera insana.

-Tú… eres el guardia más inútil que he tenido- reclamó Lelouch tratando de empujar al japonés que se aferraba de manera animal a su espalda y comenzaba a encontrar su camino por debajo de la camisa -¡Casi me matas, ngh!- al mismo tiempo que le pellizcaba la piel entre los hombros para hacerlo que se callara.

-El demonio de la mafia es inmortal- respiró Suzaku contra su cuello de manera entrecortada –O eso me han dicho-

Lelouch quería protestar pero su cuerpo todo maltrecho después de la última situación de la que habían escapado vivos por poco y las superficiales heridas después de la arrastrada que les dio un auto, sin duda lo hacía más sensible de manera dolorosa y profunda. _Cosa que al otro no le importaba._

_-_¡D-detente!- ni siquiera sus órdenes surtían efecto. Al parecer Suzaku había llegado a la conclusión de que si iba a morir, entonces tendría lo que quería antes de irse. Lelouch sentía sus labios tibios recorriendo su mandíbula y cuello de manera controlada, hasta que los dientes aparecían dejando marcas en su cuello. -¡Suzaku!-

_Suerte que no había nadie._

El japonés se veía más y más perdido en sus acciones, que le era difícil concentrarse en la voz que lo trataba de detener. De hecho, de las veces que alcanzaba a distinguir la súplica en la voz de Lelouch solo lo hacían aferrarse de manera más profunda a su posición de control. _El Britannian pagaba todos sus sarcásticos comentarios. _

-Dime Lelouch…- habló de manera grave contra su pálido cuello mientras metía ambas manos por debajo de la camisa, reclamando su espalda -¿Qué se siente tener que obedecer las órdenes de otros?-

El britannian entre caliente y ultrajado interpuso sus manos empujando al japonés por el pecho, logrando llamar su atención visual al instante.

-Perdón ¿Quién sigue en el control?- se mofó con sus mejillas encendidas, pellizcando con sus manos frías el pecho de Suzaku –Yo no soy el que está actuando como un animal salvaje, guiado por su instin_t-_

Todo iba bien hasta que hablaba. Era un hecho ya para Lelouch, que su guardaespaldas no estaba pensando en nada y no se detendría por sus comentarios de lógica. De hecho parecían provocarlo más y el Britannian insistía en demostrar su superioridad incluso ante tal situación.

Aunque si iba contra la fuerza bruta del japonés que claramente sobrepasaba la suya, _bueno . . ._

Suzaku pegó el cuerpo de Lelouch al suyo reclamando su poderío una vez más junto con los labios del ególatra demonio. Pero cuando sentía que era totalmente correspondido en una lucha de lenguas, profundizar el beso no le daba la ventaja. No con las manos del Britannian tirando de su cabello de manera dolorosa.

-¡Hey!- así que recogió a Lelouch en sus brazos y caminó un par de metros de manera rápida para cambiar el lugar de la batalla. Capturando de nuevo los labios del otro para evitar que dijera algo o se diera cuenta a dónde se dirigía.

Solo cuando Lelouch sintió su trasero conectar con una dura superficie tenía una idea de dónde estaba sentado. Separó su cabeza de la de Suzaku por algo de aliento pero al mismo tiempo se permitió un comentario inteligente.

-¿Sobre el escritorio, Kururugi?- aspiró violentamente ante la falta de aire y tratando de regularizar su ritmo cardiaco -¿No crees que es algo cliché?-

El japonés estrechó su mirada encendida en lujuria y vergüenza pero no dijo nada. Con una rodilla en el espacio que dejaban las piernas abiertas de Lelouch en el escritorio, volvió a acercarse de manera más brusca ya que esta vez acercó al Britannian con el cuello para callarlo. Pero aprovechando la proximidad y su posición en el escritorio, lo hizo lentamente hacia atrás hasta que casi estaba recostado en la fina superficie del escritorio de madera, mientras que con su mano libre tumbaba de manera indiscriminada adornos u hojas que estaban esparcidos en su camino.

_No quería picarse con un bolígrafo ¿Cierto?_

-Esto es tan predecible, Kururugi- se quejó el otro aburrido girando su cabeza de lado para romper con el beso. El japonés se vio ofendido por esto así que terminó de trepar en el escritorio pero con su rodilla anteriormente posicionada, golpeó a Lelouch de manera leve pero contundente en la entrepierna de manera que lo tomó desprevenido ganándose un chillido ruborizado.

-¡AHH S-SUZAKU!- incluso su cuerpo se había levantado un poco de la superficie del escritorio siendo bajado de nuevo por el peso muerto del japonés sobre él.

La sorpresa inicial del Britannian no pasaba cuando Suzaku volvió a atacar con más fuerza su cuello, esta vez de manera lenta y cariñosa contrastando con su anterior acción.

-Dime Lelouch… ¿Quién está al control?- la voz del japonés vibraba de manera profunda en la piel del britannian.

-¿Tengo que explicarte cómo tienes que tener sexo también?- contraatacó de inmediato Lelouch jalando el cabello del japonés hacia atrás –Tu rodilla no es algo necesario para este encuentro-

Suzaku volvió a golpearlo, haciéndolo gemir.

-No me digas que no te gusta- retó con una gran sonrisa mientras se dedicaba a desabrochar los botones de la camisa ante el estupor del britannian –Además, esto es bajo mis reglas-

Con el nuevo reto de control, Lelouch reaccionó con una sonrisa confiada mientras halaba con ambas manos a Suzaku por el cuello de la camisa.

-Mi escritorio, mi cuerpo… mis reglas- siseó Lelouch –¿O acaso debo darte una mirilla para que atines tu objetivo? Digo, si no sabes usar tu arma para asesinar a mis enemigos, qué esperanza tengo tengas algo de tino con tu _NGH! AH- _

Suzaku había logrado llegar a los botones del pantalón durante todo el discurso del otro. Así que mientras Lelouch se convencía de que seguía en control de todo, no le tomó nada de esfuerzo desnudarse y de paso hacer lo mismo con el otro. _Solo debía darle por el lado hasta el momento en que tenía que jugarle bajo._

Figurativa y literalmente.

-¿Quieres probar mi puntería, Lelouch?- sonrió socarronamente haciendo espacio con sus manos, entonces hubo ese magnífico momento congelando en el tiempo donde los ojos violáceos del Britannian tuvieron algo de miedo, combinado con deseo y anticipación al resto. Cuando la gota cristalina de sudor corrió por la ceja de Lelouch, Suzaku arremetió con fuerza callando el grito de sorpresa con sus labios.

_Jaque mate._

-He s-sido herido p-por armas de m-mayor calibre- declaró Lelouch jadeante.

* * *

_JA! ¿Pueden decirme quién ganó al final? hehehehe en serio, ese Lelouch con su boquita y Suzaku con su mala puntería muajajaja n.n este solo es un oneshot suelto que tenía ganas de hacer n.n así que no seguiré publicando aquí n.n pero pronto pueden esperal Imperial Yakuza en fanfiction n.n  
_

_¿No reviews? Mi arma se enojará y les alojaré una bala entre los ojos (YAY! DRAMA MAFIOSO)_

_anySuzuki_


End file.
